


Will You Be My Valentine? Let's Have Dinner.

by Jayteesee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock discuss love. Sherlock does not really get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Valentine? Let's Have Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sherlock fic.

"You doing anything?" asked John.

"I'm thinking. I always think. And I'm breathing or else I wouldn't be alive. I'm also currently digesting that ham sandwich I had earlier. Are you going out somewhere? Hmm, I suppose you are. With Mary too. I can tell it's going to be a romantic date because you're wearing the shoes she bought you for your birthday, and you hate those shoes. I can tell you hate those shoes because of the way you put them on. Most people don't really look at their shoes when they put them on, but you've taken twice as long to put your shoes on which proves you don't wear them often..."

"Can you shut up? Like, is it physically possible?" asked John.

Sherlock began to say something, but John silenced him. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Mary and I are going out to eat for Valentine's Day," he explained.

"Oh, lovely. Give me her love," replied Sherlock.

"You mean that the other way around," said John.

"I meant what I said, John," said Sherlock.

"You know, speaking of Valentine's Day, have you heard anything about Irene Adler?" asked John curiously.

"Why should she be associated with Valentine's Day?" asked Sherlock confusedly.

"Oh, you know why..." said John with a smile.

Sherlock shook his head no. "Sherlock, I know this might be hard to understand, but it's okay to develop a crush."

"I don't have a crush, John. Never had, never will. You know this whole thing proves you lack deductive reasoning. What on earth would make you think that I'm capable of such a weakness as love?"

"You were speechless when you first saw her."

"She was naked!"

"You pursued the case after Mycroft told you no."

"When have I ever listened to Mycroft?"

"You went out of your way to save her life."

Sherlock looked up at John. "Yes, I know about that, Sherlock. I'm your best friend. Listen, I just thought that lately you've been showing a bit more sentiment..."

"Sentiment?"

"Yes, Sherlock, sentiment towards people, and that's good."

Sherlock glared at John. "Right, okay. I'll be off now. Bye, Sherlock," John said as he left.

"Have I been going soft? Ugh, maybe. But sentiment? That's a horrid accusation," mumbled Sherlock to himself.

He went to go pick up his phone to check if there was anything not boring for him to do when he saw a text.

_Will you be my valentine? Let's have dinner._

"The Woman."

 


End file.
